I'm Telling!
I'm Telling! was a Saturday morning kids game show with elements of The Newlywed Game. Gameplay Three teams of siblings (brothers & sisters) competed in this Newlywed Game for kids. I'm20Telling20Pic203.jpg|Laurie and The Contestants Main Game In each of the two rounds, one half of the teams were magically teleported into the "Isolation Zone" (in actuality, they headed off to a sound proof room; this was done with computer graphics) while the other half answered questions about their siblings habits, likes, dislikes, abilities, experiences etc.; and maybe reveal a dirty little secret. On each question, the first player to answer was shown three categories which, after announced, were spun around, and the player answering first stopped the spinning by hitting his/her red button (aka "The Random Selector"). Whatever category was landed on, host Faso read a question under that category in some way. The contestants' answers were recorded throughout. Once all the answers were recorded, the isolated players were teleported back and were asked those same questions. Each time the teams' answers matched, they scored points; but if they didn't match, they didn't score and the team would usually argue just like the couples in The Newlywwed Game. Unlike The Newlywed Game however, the answers were not written on cards, they were superimposed on screen whenever the correct answer was called for. Round 1 In Round 1, the brothers were teleported to the iso-zone so that the sisters selected categories and answered questions about them. Here's how they scored for each question: *'Question #1' – 25 points *'Question #2' – 50 points *'Question #3' – 75 points I'm20Telling20Pic204.jpg|Brothers are teleporting out of here. ITsisterchoice1.jpg|Sister 1 making a selection. ITsisterchoice2.jpg|Sister 2 making a selection. ITsisterchoice3.jpg|Sister 3 making a selection. I'm20Telling20Pic204.jpg|Brothers are teleporting back. ITR1right1.jpg|Correct Answer ITR1right2.jpg|Another Correct Answer ITR1wrong.jpg|Wrong Answer IT Scores So Far 1.jpg|Scores after Round 1. Round 2 In Round 2, the sisters were teleported to the iso-zone so that the brothers selected categories and answered questions about them. Here's how they scored for each question: *'Question #1' – 50 points *'Question #2' – 75 points *'Question #3' – 150 points The team with the most points at the end of Round 2 won the game. The maximum total score was 425 points, which was achieved four times (the last two of those times were on both Brother's Day episodes). I'm20Telling20Pic204.jpg|Sisters are teleporting out of here. ITbrotherchoice1.jpg|Brother 1 making a selection. ITbrotherchoice2.jpg|Brother 2 making a selection. ITbrotherchoice3.jpg|Brother 3 making a selection. I'm20Telling20Pic204.jpg|Sisters are teleporting back. IT Scores So Far 2.jpg|Scores going into the final question of the game. ITyellowfinalscore.jpg|This is what the yellow semi-circle team finished with. ITpinkfinalscore.jpg|This is what the pink triangle team finished with. IT Perfect Score Win!.jpg|We have a winner! (And a perfect score to boot!) I'm Telling Fun Box (Tiebreaker) If the game ended in a tie, a tie-breaking question was played. Before the show, all three teams were asked how many of the same item was put into the "I'm Telling Fun Box". The team that came closest to the actual number without going over won the game. ---- The winning team received a $1,000 savings bond, and the right to go the Pick-A-Prize Arcade for 20 prizes. The other two teams each received a 10-speed bicycle, a 7-Eleven coupon book and a copy of the I'm Telling! game. IT $1,000 Savings Bond.jpg|For their win, they'll receive a $1,000 Savings Bond! ITpartinggifts.jpg|Losers will receive two bikes and a copy of the I'm Telling! home game. Pick-A-Prize Arcade (Bonus Round) As the show went to the final commercial break, the set turned around in a 180 degree angle to reveal the Pick-A-Prize Arcade (the set turned to reveal the main game area at the opening of the show). The Pick-A-Prize Arcade itself had 20 prizes (10 for boys on the yellow platforms and 10 for girls on the pink platforms, 20 for the same gender on special episodes with just brothers or just sisters). Before the show, each member of each team (in case they won) each selected six prizes for each other. In this round, both players on the winning team in turn, after the home audience was shown the six prizes chosen by the sibling prior to the show, would run around through the arcade and pick six prizes for themselves. They made their choices by hitting a buzzer with a big siren light. Each time they matched a prize (chose one selected by the sibling beforehand) a siren went off. When they were finished, the bell sounded meaning that it was time to stop. If the winning team could match at least 10 of the 12 preselected prizes, they ostensibly won every single prize on stage (all 20 of them). In reality, each match awarded both siblings a toy store gift certificate worth the value of the matched prize(s). ITasthesetturns1.jpg|We are going to rotate the set… ITasthesetturns2.jpg|…to bring forth… ITasthesetturns3.jpg|…ladies & gentlemen… I'm20Telling20Pic207.jpg|…the Pick-A-Prize Arcade! it_papsisscreen.jpg|Here are the prizes the brother picked for the sister shown to the folks at home. it_papbroscreen.jpg|Here are the prizes the sister picked for the brother shown to the folks at home. PAPC 3.PNG|Oh yeah! 10 matches means we have a winner! PAPC 4.PNG|Taking Home all 20 Prizes! Merchandise A board game based on the show was released by Pressman in 1987. pic614922_md.jpg|Front of the box pic418059_md.jpg|Back of the Box Music Haim Saban & Shuki Levy – Some parts of the theme sounded like Kenny Loggins' Footloose. Inventor Ellen Levy Studio VIP Studios, Hollywood, CA Rating Trivia On two shows, celebrities appeared with their real life siblings. The celebrity teams all played for charity with the winning team receiving $500 in cash for the charity. On four other shows, all contestant were of the same gender. (Two all boy shows and two all girl shows.) The late actor Paul Walker appeared on the show when he was a kid. Giovanni Ribisi of My Two Dads and later Dads also appeared as a contestant with her twin sister Marissa, who's also in the acting world. Some of the sound effects used on the show were also used in an episode of Alvin and The Chipmunks called "Thinking Cap Trap". This was the only known game show produced by DiC Entertainment. Additional Page I'm Telling!/Catchphrases Link Rules for I'm Telling [http://gameshowgarbage.com/ind076_imtelling.html I'm Telling! @ Game Show Garbage] Category:Childrens Category:Relationship Category:Matching Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1987 premieres Category:1988 endings